


Raindrops in April

by FH14



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Minor Austria (Hetalia)/Hungary (Hetalia), Minor South Italy (Hetalia)/Spain (Hetalia), Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting stranded after school in the rain, Gil finds himself sharing an umbrella with a Liz, a female classmate he's never spoken with before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops in April

**Author's Note:**

> Standard names are used in this story. Well, except for Vladimir Ionescu, which is supposed to be Romania, and Michelle St. Ange, which is supposed to be Seychelles. And Mrs. Gupta is a reference to Ancient Egypt.
> 
> And thank you [Icelilly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/) for beta reading this. You're awesome!

_April showers bring May flowers._

Gil had heard that rhyme a dozen times from his cutesier teachers, but then again when had he been one to actually listen to teachers?

Of course, it should’ve been common sense that it was the rainy season, so it should also have been common sense that he’d bring an umbrella. By all accounts it was in his nature. He may regard stuff like schoolwork to be a waste of time, but when it came to being tidy and prepared for inclement weather, he was usually on top of it.

But now here he was, standing in the entrance of the school like a jackass, watching the rain fall down, nothing to shield him from it.

Muttering expletives at himself, he pulled out his phone and looked up his brother’s number.

“Hey, Ludwig?”

“What is it Gil?” The exhaustion in Ludwig’s voice seeping through the phone like a sickness.

“Yeah, um, so I’m at the school, and it’s raining…”

“Mein Gott, it’s raining here too! What are the odds?”

“Hehehe,” Gil said sarcastically. “Look, I don’t have an umbrella. Could you run one over to me?”

“You want me to walk clear across town in the rain to give you an umbrella, and then walk all the way back?”

“Yes please.”

Gil heard silence on the other end, and after a minute discovered that Ludwig had hung up on him. If his phone wasn’t such a necessity, he would’ve thrown it onto the ground out of frustration.

_Now what?_ Gil looked at the parking lot, unhappily contemplating running home in the rain.

“Are you just gonna keep standing there?”

Gil jumped out of the way as one of his female classmates walked through the double doors he had just been blocking. She stopped midway through, and looked back with a conflicted look on her face.

Gil recognized her almost immediately.

Elizabeta Héderváry, better known as Liz, was a girl on the swim team who had been instrumental in winning the regional championships the previous month. She wasn’t the most popular girl in school, but she seemed well-liked by most people she came into contact with.

Well, except for Vladimir Ionescu anyway. They went to elementary school together and she gave him a black eye once.

Seeing as how that was the extent of his knowledge of her, Gil was considerably nervous when she started giving him what he believed to be the stink eye.

“Do you need an umbrella?”

Gil practically jumped out of his skin.

“Well?” Liz held out the umbrella expectantly.

“Oh, you mean share?” Gil asked, finally finding his voice.

“Well, I would offer you the umbrella that I’m hiding using sleight of hand, but if I reveal my trick I’ll get kicked out of the magician’s guild.”

Gil stared at her blankly, before quietly snickering.

“Look, I have places to be so-“

“Yes! Thank you!” Gil interrupted, stepping outside and underneath it.

Liz rolled her eyes. “Where to?”

“Oh! Um, the park is good. I only live a block away from there, so I can just run,” Gil said.

“Wouldn’t that negate needing an umbrella in the first place?”

“It’s a much shorter distance. It’s the difference between getting a little wet and dying of pneumonia,” Gil clarified. “So… thanks.”

“Yeah, well, I’m heading down that way anyway. So it’s not that big of a deal,” Liz shrugged, turning out the school entrance and onto the sidewalk. Most of the other students had left already, so the immediate area looked pretty deserted.

They walked in silence for a while, as Gil wasn’t exactly sure if he should make conversation or just stay silent. For her part, Liz looked pretty content with not talking.

It was only when they rounded the corner onto Elm that Gil felt confident enough to speak up.

“So, um, what were you doing at school so late?” Gil asked, hoping he sounded less awkward than he felt.

“Studied in the library. For a really long time,” Liz yawned. “What about you?”

“Oh, I was… studying too. Yeah.”

“Really?” Liz asked, not sounding particularly interested. Mostly she just sounded tired.

“Yeah. Totally. Studying’s awesome.”

“Funny. I heard that Mrs. Gupta told you off last week for not studying for a history test,” Liz turned and gave him a pitying look.

“That was the exception?”

“Huh, I thought it meant that it inspired you to actually study.”

“That would’ve made more sense,” Gil said, resisting the urge to smack himself.

“So what were you really doing?” Liz asked, glancing at him once more. “I’m working under the assumption that you were lighting stuff on fire up on the roof, so there’s nowhere to go but up.”

“Well I wasn’t doing that!” Gil snapped, starting to feel a bit agitated. “It’s something private, and it’s kinda embarrassing so…”

“Fine. You don’t have to tell me anything,” Liz said, almost matter-of-factly, staring blankly in front of her.

Gil felt even more annoyed at this, and before he could stop himself, his mouth started moving again. “I was practicing my flute okay?”

Liz stopped short, and Gil almost walked out into the rain. Looking back, he saw her struggle to maintain her composure.

“I’m sorry,” she said, holding back laughter, “You play the flute?”

“Screw you,” Gil snapped. “This is why I don’t tell anyone.”

“No, look I’m sorry. Flutes are cool, it’s just-“ Liz paused, “You seem more like a drums kinda guy. You know, all the banging and rapid arm movements.”

“Drummers keep rhythm.”

“I know that! You know what I mean. It seems more fun,” Liz shrugged, starting to walk again.

They walked in silence for a moment, before she added, “Is it because Antonio Carriedo plays the clarinet?”

“No, I’m pretty sure he plays it because Lovino Vargas plays the clarinet.”

“Oh yeah,” Liz nodded, giggling. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s your reason?”

Gil crossed his arms, “Um, well, mostly because it’s something I’m good at that’s just mine. It’s not for school or for my family. It’s just for me.”

“That’s surprisingly deep.”

“Why should that be surprising?” Gil said. “I mean, it’s not like we’ve ever talked. You don’t even know me.”

“That’s true,” Liz sighed. “Wow. We’re really getting off on the right foot, huh?”

“I’m fine. You’re the one bullying me.”

“And here I thought I was being such a Good Samaritan.” Liz said, “Oh, it looks like we’re at the park.”

Sure enough, a rather sad-looking playground sat adjacent to where they stood, with leafless trees consuming the area around it like a thick fog.

“So… thanks,” Gil said, not sure what else would be appropriate. This experience had been a weird one.

“No problem,” Liz said, looking a bit uncomfortable herself. She began walking away, and Gil launched himself into the pouring rain.

* * *

“Ugh, that sounds so awkward.”

“Trust me, I’m not doing it any justice,” Gil said, sucking down the rest of his chocolate milk through a straw. They were only halfway through lunch, but Gil had already scarfed down all of his food out of some weird agitation.

He watched Francis bury his face in his hands, seemingly overwhelmed. Antonio patted him on the back reassuringly.

“Now, now. It won’t be the last time Gil has an awkward experience.”

“Thanks. I feel so much better,” Gil said.

“I’m surprised she acted like that though,” Antonio continued, apparently ignoring what he just said. “I mean, whenever I talk to her she’s always so warm and friendly.”

“You’re not the best at reading the atmosphere Toni,” Francis said, peeking out from behind his hands. “Though you’re right. Every time I’ve talked to her she’s been perfectly lovely. Maybe she just hates you.”

“Maybe,” Gil shrugged. “But if she hated me why did she offer her umbrella?”

“It’s weird, it almost sounds like…” Antonio shrugged. “Nah, never mind.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing,” Antonio said, “It’s just… I was talking to Roderich Edelstein a while back, and he used to date Liz. And he said that she acted nervous and detached when she started liking him. Or at least that’s what he said she said-“

“Oh I have a migraine now. Thanks Toni,” Francis sighed, rubbing his temples.

“How does that even make any sense?” Gil said, “We didn’t even know each other until yesterday. You’re reaching Toni.”

“I don’t think he is, Gil,” Francis nodded. “You’ve been going to the same high school for a couple of years now. Also you’re not experienced like we are, so it’s not surprising you don’t see the signs.”

“Experience?” Gil repeated back. “You guys have zero experience with women.”

“Pardon?” Francis said, sitting up straight. “I just asked Michelle St. Ange out just last week!”

“Yeah, and she said no, and then kicked you in the nuts when you tried following her,” Gil retorted, tossing his empty milk carton over his shoulder and into the trash. “Face it, neither of you have experience with women. But if I ever decide to date guys I have you on speed dial.”

“It’s not just guys…” Francis said, his face starting to glaze over. Next to him, Antonio was silently counting with his fingers.

“Just face it,” Gil smirked. “You’re down with the dick, but when it comes to chicks you put the ‘bye’ in bisexuality.”

Antonio snickered and Francis gave both of them dirty looks.

“What?” Antonio laughed, “I mean, I have a boyfriend so I’m not exactly looking to hit on girls anyway.”

“It’s the principle Toni! He’s degrading our pride as men!”

Gil watched his friends bicker back and forth for a couple of minutes, before letting his gaze wander around the cafeteria.

It was Taco Tuesday, so naturally most people had brought lunch from home, lest they spend the rest of the day doubled over in a bathroom stall. Nearby, there was a group of freshmen girls trading pudding cups, and beyond them there were a few students from his year debating enthusiastically about something; their arms flailing every which way.

It was beyond even that, though, that he spotted Liz at a table with two other girls, chatting away with a pleasant expression so unlike the one she wore the previous day.

He was sorely tempted to walk over and say something to her, but he had no idea what.

“Seriously?” Francis groaned, and Gil snapped back to attention.

“Huh. Sorry?”

“Oh, it’s going to rain tomorrow,” Antonio said. “So it looks like we won’t be playing soccer in P.E.”

“I was so looking forward to pounding that twat Arthur’s ass,” Francis added.

Gil and Antonio both stared at him.

“I know. I heard it,” Francis sighed, picking at this half-eaten lunch.

* * *

_This is a stupid plan… No, it’s an awesome plan. Because I’M AWESOME._

Gil lowered his flute, feeling more and more apprehensive. This was the worst he’s played in a long time, thanks in no small part to the constant debating happening inside his head.

Not that he knew why he was so hung up on this. After all, he only really met Liz a few days ago.

“I guess I’ll call it a day,” Gil sighed, putting his instrument back in its case. It was still too early for Liz to go home, but Gil figured he could pass the time by texting Francis and Antonio dirty limericks.

“Oh thank goodness you’re done. That was dreadful.”

Gil clasped the case closed, and looked up to see Roderich standing in the doorway. He immediately felt himself freeze, not even adjusting the rather uncomfortable position he contorted his back into when he leaned down.

They remained silent for a moment, before Roderich finally clicked his tounge. “You’re normally very good. Don’t start sounding dreadful, it disrupts my studying,” He said, before turning and leaving.

Gil couldn’t help but feel a small tinge of dismay upon hearing the last part of that statement. _Studying?_

* * *

In the span of an hour Gil had managed to put himself in a bad mood. Which was quite a feat, because despite what may happen his chipper disposition was more-or-less a given.

He was just about ready to give up and go home when he remembered he didn’t actually have an umbrella.

“Well crap,” Gil muttered to himself. He thought about trying to get Ludwig to come get him, but at this point he was almost willing to run through the rain all the way home. He’d done it before.

In fact, he was bracing himself to do just that when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Need some cover?” Liz asked, offering a faint smile and holding out a closed umbrella.

“Oh! Thanks!” Gil said rather stiffly. Of all the times to get caught off guard, this was not one of them.

Which is ironic, considering that this was what he initially wanted to happen.

Gil forced himself to smile back. “So, um… I sucked at the flute today.”

“I think I heard,” Liz laughed, opening the umbrella. “It did sound kind of-“

“Awful?”

“Yeah. But you said you practiced so much I didn’t know what to think.” She grinned.

They stepped out into the rain and started walking. Unlike the last time, it wasn’t a torrential downpour. It was more like a slow, steady rain – the kind that one would want to sing in.

Or, if nothing else, improve a bad mood. Gil found his determination to be happier working, while Liz seemed in much better spirits overall.

“So, were you studying alone?”

“Why? Want to form a study group?”

“No,” Gil said, making a face. “I mean… I saw Roderich earlier and he said he was studying so I thought-“

“Oh, no,” Liz said, looking down at the ground and quickening her pace. “I sometimes study with other people but I’d never study with him. We kinda went out for a while. I broke up with him a couple of months ago.”

“Oh?” Gil asked.

“I’d rather not talk about this any more if you don’t mind,” Liz said, a slight edge to her voice.

Visions of Vladimir’s black eye flashed in his mind. “Yeah, sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s fine,” Liz shook her head. “I’m just not ready to talk casually about it. Some of it is pretty awkward.”

“Well, speaking of awkward. Did you hear about what Michelle St. Ange did to Francis last week?”

“No! What?”

Gil began talking excitedly about his friends and all the lame stuff they get up to on a daily basis. The stuff with Roderich was soon forgotten, and Liz was transfixed over how many women have rejected Francis this school year alone.

“So in conclusion, we’ve never allowed Lovino Vargas near a piñata again,” Gil laughed.

“Oh man. I knew that guy was wound tight but I never imagined he would do something like that,” Liz giggled, her grip on the umbrella loosening.

In fact, as it looked like she was about to drop the handle entirely, Gil reached over to grab it, placing his hand over her’s.

“We don’t wanna get wet,” Gil said, glancing away from her as he kept pace.

“Uh, yeah,” Liz said, letting out a cough.

Despite having steadied the umbrella successfully, Gil didn’t move his hand, softly closing it around Liz’s.

_Nailed it._

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Gil felt compelled to speak again.

“So, um. It’s crazy that we haven’t really talked before. Seeing as we went to the same school at all.” Gil said, looking back over toward Liz.

“Huh?” Liz looked back up and him and then down at her feet. “Yeah, I guess… Oh! This is where were split up right? I better get going?”

“Well, I mean, we could-” Gil began, but Liz had already pulled the umbrella out of his grip and was walking swiftly down the street, waving her hand over her shoulder.

Gil started after her, standing still and allowing the rain to soak his clothes.

_What just happened?_

* * *

“Sounds to me like you didn’t compliment her enough,” Lovino mumbled, taking another bite out of a whole tomato for some inexplicable reason.

“I guess?” Gil said, not sold on his reasoning nor the visual of the tomato eating in front of him. Especially considering it wasn’t even lunch yet.

“Non. You were too forward,” Francis said, leaning forward in his chair. “You should have asked before you held her hand.”

“Oh that’s crap,” Lovino sneered.

Francis pouted. “Toni would agree with me.”

“Like hell he would,” Lovino snapped, pulling out his cell phone.

“You’re not supposed to use that in class,” Roderich piped up from his seat a few rows ahead of them.

“Oh bite me,” Lovino said, taking another bite of tomato. “Class won’t start for another five minutes.”

Roderich shook his head and turned back to his reading.

Gil watched Lovino and Francis argue amongst themselves for a moment, before turning his attention toward Roderich.

_I wonder…_ Gil thought to himself, before standing up and walking over to him.

Gil stopped next to his desk and stood there silently, unsure exactly what he wanted to say. After a moment, Roderich glanced up at him and sighed.

“What do you want?”

“You dated Liz Héderváry, right?”

Roderich’s eyebrow twitched, but he otherwise remained unmoved. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

“I was hoping to get your advice on something-“

“We’re not doing this,” Roderich said, closing his book and giving him a very pointed look. “If I had Liz figured out we might still be together. I have no business nor any interest in helping you try and get in her pants.”

“Wow. That’s fucking crude,” Gil said, crossing his arms. “Look, I just wanna get to know her but I feel like I keep messing up? Anything will help.”

Roderich shrugged. “Well, if she’s not interested, maybe just give up? She might still be smitten with that other guy too…”

Gil unfolded his arms and leaned down, “Other guy?”

“No idea who he is,” Roderich said. “All I know is he apparently lent her his umbrella back in September and ran home in the rain without one. It was some dumb crush that helped so much when we hit a rough patch.”

“Oh… I see…” Gil said.

Roderich opened his book again, and his body language indicated that he had no desire in continuing their conversation. Which was just as well, as Lovino had thrown his half-eaten tomato in Francis’ face, and everyone else in the classroom was cheering for a fight.

* * *

It rained again on Friday.

Gil spent most of the day staring out the window, watching each drop hit the glass. He had spent the past couple of days trying to parse what Roderich told him, though he wasn’t coming up with anything helpful. Which was saying something considering he hadn’t even talked to Liz before Monday afternoon. Not that it even mattered. If Roderich was to be believed, she was hung up on some other guy.

He saw her in the hallway the day before. She said ‘Hi’ to him, not in an unfriendly way, but not in the way you would greet a friend. He tried striking up a conversation, but she either didn’t hear him or didn’t want to talk to him, and kept walking.

Why did he want so desperately to be her friend?

Half of his shtick was that he didn’t care about what others thought of him or his friends. And the fact that he was making himself miserable over what Liz felt about him seemed to validate that mindset. But he couldn’t rid himself of these feelings.

Which is why he found himself once again waiting at the entrance of the school, without an umbrella, watching the raindrops hit the windows.

“Oh, hey, I didn’t hear you playing the flute today.”

Gil turned around and Liz standing behind him, gripping her umbrella and looking caught off guard.

“Yeah, I wanted to take a break today,” Gil said. “So, um, can we talk?”

“I can’t. I want to get home before dinner,” she said, opening up her umbrella.

“It would just take a sec,” He insisted. “Look, I’m confused. What exactly are we?”

Liz stared at him. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean, are we friends? Can we be friends? I’m asking if we can be friends,” Gil said, hoping he didn’t sound like a complete idiot.

Liz looked a bit winded. “Sure, we can be friends.”

Gil took a deep breath, “Then, as friends, I wanted to ask you. What was with the weirdness the other day?”

“What are you talking about?”

“When we reached the park, you seemed really uncomfortable and you ran off. And today it seemed like you ignored me.”

“Someone’s a little insecure,” Liz said. “but if you must know, I was a little annoyed by what you said.”

“Eh?” Gil took a step back. “What did I say?”

“It’s nothing. Forget it,” Liz said, shaking her head. “I need to go. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Wait, Liz, I don’t like it when people are mad at me. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t. I’m just being overly sensitive. Don’t worry,” She said, smiling. “But I was right before, you do overthink things.”

Gil frowned. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah. See ya,” She said, sounding a bit lighter than she did before.

“So weird,” Gil said to himself, watching her walk out into the rain. Even after all that, he was still as confused as ever. Everything Roderich had told him, plus all the weird encounters they’ve had, it seemed to point to something more substantial than Gil’s deep-rooted insecurities.

He watched her umbrella bob up and down with her footsteps, before the realization finally hit him.

“Hey! Wait!” He said, sprinting outside.

Liz turned around, the surprise apparent on her face as she watched him barrel through the rain toward her. She held out the umbrella, and he gratefully ducked underneath it.

“Dude, what the hell! If you wanted cover again you should have said-“

“This is my umbrella.”

Liz blinked. “Eh?”

“I mean, it was my umbrella,” Gil said, catching his breath. “I thought I lost it. But I just remembered. I gave it to this girl back at the beginning of the school year. I wasn’t friends with her though, so I never got it back.”

“I- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Liz said, turning five different shades of red. “I got this umbrella from- his hair was-“

“Darker,” Gil finished, reaching up and tugging at his bangs. “My natural color is blond. I bleached it lighter.”

“Oh,” Liz said. Gilbert could feel her physically relax, but the expression on her face said she was still on edge. “I didn’t recognize you.”

“Are you sure? It would explain a lot in your behavior,” Gilbert said, grinning in spite of himself. “Word is that you had a crush on this mystery umbrella guy, and you certainly acted strange towards me.”

“How would you know how I normally act?” She asked, looking up at him defiantly.

“Because you’re a kind and generous person. It’s kinda common knowledge in the school. Well, that and you have a mean right hook.”

Liz muttered something under her breath about ‘Vlad and his big mouth’ before raising her voice once more. “So you’re saying I wasn’t kind and generous when I let you stand under my umbrella?”

“No, you were very kind and generous,” Gil said. “But you’re also known for being outgoing and endlessly cheerful. And around me you were always nervous and unsure…” Gil paused, grinning in spite of yourself. “I kinda wanna see this ‘endlessly cheerful’ side of you. It’s kind of my jam.”

“I thought your jam was the flute?”

“You’re deflecting.”

“So what if I am?” She said, looking away. “This is embarrassing. I didn’t even know who you were.”

“I think on some level you did. The other day, you were hurt that I didn’t remember you from that day,” Gil lowered his head and peeked up at her face. “Am I wrong?”

“No, but…” She mumbled, before looking up, a more confident gleam in your eye. “But you’re not entirely right. I don’t have feelings for you. That crush rumor is probably Roderich just trying to feel better about our break up. To make seem like I didn’t dump him because he wanted to make love on a piano.”

“I don- a piano? Really? We’ll get back to that, but,” Gil said, straightening up as well, “If you really don’t have feelings for me, then you won’t mind a test of courage.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Well,” he said, “You could either hold my hand for a few minutes, or you could walk a few yards back to the school,” he nodded behind him, “and get the spare umbrella I brought with me today, thereby relinquishing this umbrella back to its rightful owner.”

Liz looked back at the school entrance and then back at Gil. “That hardly seems fair. This umbrella has been mine for the past eight months.”

“Well, then I guess we’re at a stalemate. In which case,” Gil reached over and grabbed the umbrella handle, resting his hand about Liz’s. “We’ll have a test of wills.”

“Over an umbrella?”

“You’re the one who wants it so badly.”

“I’m not fighting you over an umbrella.”

“Well, I will surrender if you either admit that you had a crush on me, or you we platonically hold hands.”

“How do you know if it’s platonic or not?”

“Because I platonically hold hands with Francis and Antonio all the time,” he said, puffing out his chest, “I can spot the difference because I’m just that awesome.”

Liz stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. “Oh man, you’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“And proud of it!”

“Well, I can be a little ridiculous at times too,” She said, smiling up at him, “Like, getting a crush on some random guy who gave her his umbrella, and then ran home alone in the rain.”

“I- Oh…” Gil stared down at her. He felt his cheeks grow warm. “I, um…”

“Huh? Where happened to all the clever banter?” She asked, leaning towards him, a sparkle in her eye.

In that moment, it felt like Gil was really experiencing Liz for the first time. She was the girl he saw chatting excitedly at the lunch table with her friends, feeling no need to wall up how she really felt inside.

Gil felt like his heart was burning in his chest. Like that time Toni dared him to eat a jalapeño pepper, only more intense.

As she looked up at him expectantly, he felt his body move on its own, and he leaned down at kissed her. The burning sensation in his stomach cooled by the touch of her lips, and the sound of the raindrops tapping on the umbrella.

And in that moment, he was pretty okay with April showers, regardless of whether or not they brought May flowers.


End file.
